


Role Reversal

by runoutofwit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Sex, Dirty Talk, Facials, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runoutofwit/pseuds/runoutofwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco have been together for a long time, and there comes a point in your relationship when you have to tell your partner your kinks – even if they’re embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

Jean lay on the bed, arm thrown over his eyes to hide the growing blush on his cheeks. What a stupid idea. This was going to be stupid. Why did he have to open his fucking mouth?

He thought about telling Marco that he was calling it off. “Let’s just have normal sex,” he could say, and then they’d go back to general sucking and fucking. Perfectly fine and maybe a little boring, but at least he wouldn’t feel the need to put a bag over his head and move to another country.

He pushed himself up, hands behind his back to prop him up, but just as he was about to open his mouth, the bedroom door opened and Marco walked in. Jean stared, eyes wide at a sight he had never seen before; it wasn’t the white button-up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows or the well-fitted black slacks, but the total confidence and swagger in his stance. Marco was really taking this seriously.

Marco closed the door behind him and walked up to Jean without a word – which was good, because Jean didn’t think he’d be able to reply, anyway. He stood at the end of the bed and seemed to hesitate for a moment, before he finally said, “Come here.”

Jean scooted down the bed, but as he was about to fit into the usual position, Marco put his knee on the mattress, pushing forward until his knee pressed into the curve of the blond’s trousers. Jean sighed, and it was swallowed in a kiss, Marco’s mouth on his, pulling him in, fingers cupping his face to bring him closer. Jean rutted against him, greedy hands trying to find the other’s waist, but they were quickly snatched up and the kiss was broken.

“Aren’t you a slut tonight?” Marco said with just the slightest waver in his voice.

Blushing, Jean kept a straight face. He’d never thought he’d hear such a thing come out of Marco’s mouth, but there it was, and it was strange and awkward and almost funny, but most of all _fucking hot_.

He pulled back to stand again, pushing Jeans leg’s together so he could fit between Marco’s.

“If you –“ Marco hesitated for a second before going on. “Give me the best head of your life, and maybe I’ll let you come.”

Even in the shadows of the dimly lit bedroom, the blond could tell Marco was blushing. He thought again about calling this whole thing off. They didn’t need to do it. They could just go back to normal, old sex. It was obvious they both felt awkward about it, and maybe pushing it wasn’t a good idea. Still, he didn’t mind the idea of giving Marco a blow job. Maybe he’d just do it and then tell him afterwards that they didn’t have to do this ever again. Forget it ever happened.

He undid the fastener of Marco’s pants, noting to tell him later that he should wear these more often. Dress pants did him well. When he pulled down the man’s pants and underwear halfway down his warm, freckled thighs, Jean was caught off guard to find that Marco wasn’t just a little turned on. His cock was hard and red, and it must have been painful to wear those pants. Jean hadn’t expected Marco to enjoy it this much. He hadn’t expected Marco to enjoy it much at all, really. It seemed so against his nature, so contrary to his personality.

A hand slid through Jean’s hair, and Marco tightened his grip. It was just the motivation he needed; Marco liked this.

Which meant Jean could be as much of an asshole as he wanted.

He leaned forward, taking Marco in one hand so he could kiss down the side of his cock. He teased him with his tongue along the veins, his thumb skating over the leaking tip. Slowly, his hand worked itself up and down the shaft, light enough that there’d be little satisfaction to the movements. Marco sighed in that way he always did when he was growing frustrated with Jean’s teasing, but this time he didn’t tell him, “Cut it out” or “Don’t be mean.” He pulled on the blond’s hair, forcing him to look up, and said:

“If you want to come tonight, you’d better suck me off now.”

Grinning, Jean kissed the tip, then went down on him in one go, swallowing him whole. Marco gasped. Doubled over slightly with one hand pressed into Jean’s shoulder, the hand in his hair tried to pull him deeper. Jean thought he might choke, but Marco released him soon after, letting him do as he wanted.

The blond worked him over slowly, but as his own cock pressed achingly in his slacks, he knew he’d have to hurry up. He needed to get off soon, and coming his pants like a pubescent teenager was definitely not how he wanted to end the night.

Picking up the pace, he slid his hand and mouth up and down the shaft. Marco’s breathing grew heavier, and the hand in Jean’s hair tightened. Jean glanced up just in time to see the man bite his lip. He pulled back knowingly, ready for the finish he was used to after doing this dozens of times they’d done this, but Marco pulled him further away, until his dick was free of Jean’s mouth. Hesitating, it took Jean a moment to realize what was happening: Marco holding his head back and face up, Marco’s free hand finishing him off. He closed his eyes just in time, mouth still hanging open, and soon the taste of come was in his mouth, and he felt warm strings of it on his face.

He opened his eyes, seeing Marco’s dominant façade broken. The young man’s mouth hung open, eyes wide, and he stammered for a moment.

“I, uh-“ he swallowed and his hands came up slightly, twitching towards and away from Jean as if the blond might attack him. “I’m – was that too much?”

Jean brought a hand to his face, running it through one of the lines of white on his face. After looking at it for a moment, he quickly reached up and rubbed it off on Marco, who recoiled with a laugh. The blond stood and grabbed him by the waist, forcing them to fall back on the bed.

Straddling Jean, Marco attempted to pull his pants back up while he dodged the other’s slick, threatening hand.

“You’re gross,” he said, smiling. “Stop it.”

“Make me.”

Jean grinned, huge and cocky, and in just two quick motions, Marco had his wrists pinned to the bed and flipped him over onto his front, pushing them further up the bed. The blond grimaced as his face pressed into the comforter ( _I just washed that._ ), having forgotten Marco’s strength.

“How’s that?”

Jean could hear the smirk in that son of a bitch’s tone.

“You’re an ass.”

Marco leaned down and kissed Jean’s cheek, tongue flicking out to wipe away a small line of white from his face. Sighing, the blond relaxed slightly, biting his lip when Marco moved to his neck, pulling down his collar for better access. It started off the same soft, tender touches he was used to, but soon grew painful. He could faintly feel the other man’s lips, and then his teeth, biting and sucking the supple flesh of his neck right below his ear. He immediately blushed, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to cover it the next day, that everyone would see it.

Jean closed his eyes, back arching up into Marco. He moved his arm into a better position to give Marco more to work with, and the hand that wasn’t holding Jean’s collar down moved around his waist, cupping him for a moment before working on unbuttoning his shirt.

“Let me roll over,” Jean muttered, syllables distorted as half of them sunk into the stained comforter. “I can-“

“No.”

It didn’t register in his brain at first. What had he just said? Jean tried to roll over, but Marco kept him in place. He lifted Jean’s waist a little and pulled away to get better access to the buttons. After a point, he grew frustrated and scooted back a few inches before pulling Jean up to sit on his knees. They got the collared shirt off together, and then Marco removed the tee beneath.

Marco reached around to undo Jean’s pants and pulled him out, kissing his shoulders at the same time. The tender touches of his hand and his mouth turned sharp and rough again, and Jean bit his lip as he tried to control himself. He could feel the dark, confident marks being left all over his neck and shoulders.

“Mine.”

Jean wasn’t sure if he heard it so much as felt it pressed into his skin. Groaning, he leaned back into him, hips occasionally giving embarrassing, uncontrolled twitches forward, deeper into Marco’s grasp. Marco tore his lips and teeth away from the blond’s flesh and rested his chin on the man’s shoulder, watching him from the corner of his eye.

“Do you want to come?” he asked, the sides of his lips brushing over Jean’s cheek.

Jean tried to grab him, his thigh, his hair, _anything_ because he was ready to lose himself and he needed to hold on to something, but Marco pulled each of his hands away, forcing them to stay at Jean’s sides with the strength of a word. Sure that Jean wouldn’t challenge him, Marco’s hand slid up the blond’s chest, fingers eventually resting at the throat. They applied no pressure, only lay there, and Jean bit his lip harder.

“I asked you a question,” said Marco.

It took a moment, but he managed to choke out a quiet, “Yes.”

“Beg me.”

The two words alone might have set him off, but Marco lessened his speed, his grip, and Jean found himself thrusting into the other’s hand, desperately trying to get off. His cheeks flamed, burning with heat as he closed his eyes.

“Fuck, Marco.”

He tried to touch himself, but Marco quickly had his hands and pinned them behind his back, between their bodies.

“Beg me.”

“Let me come,” Jean hissed between his teeth. “Fuck, for the love of God, Marco. I need to come. Please, touch me. Fucking _please_.”

He held Jean’s wrists in one hand, then reached around, nibbling the soft skin between neck and shoulder as he jerked him off. It only took a few seconds, a few strokes, and Jean was finished, coming across the bedspread with no regrets. He slumped in Marco’s arms, but the other held him aloft. It wasn’t until Jean gained his wits back that he realized Marco was breathing heavy, too.

They pulled away, and he was back – Marco, normal Marco, vanilla Marco who had thought giving a blowjob in Eren’s bathroom during a party was extremely risqué. He donned a shy, uncertain smile, and sat across from him on the bed, knee bumping against Jean’s.

“That was… okay, right?” he asked. “I’m sorry if I sounded dumb. I had to get my tips from your porn folder, you know, and that’s probably not the best place to take ad-“

Jean leaned forward and grabbed his face, kissing him silent. Pulling away, he said, “It was awesome. Thank you.” They smiled at each other, and then Jean asked, “Uh, did _you_ like it?”

Marco’s smile grew as he scratched behind his reddening ear. “Yeah. A lot more than I thought I would, actually.”

“Thank god,” said Jean, and they both laughed.

When the chuckling died down, the two stared at each other intently. A moment passed. Then, Jean drew Marco forward and rubbed his messy, stained cheek against Marco’s, only releasing him once half the dried come on his face was on his lover.

“Ew, stop,” Marco said, struggling to get away, but when Jean looked at him, he was smiling. “You’re gross.”

“ _You’re_ gross.”

Marco shoved him gently.

“Get a shower.”

Jean stood and headed over to the bathroom door. He turned around in the frame, leaning against it as he asked, “Care to join me?”

Marco shook his head with a chuckle, then said, “Let me throw the comforter in the washer first. We should have put a towel down.”

Jean watched him gather up the comforter. Once he made his way to the bedroom door, Jean said, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
